worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
SOS Imperial Navy
The SOS Imperial Navy is the spaceborne warfare branch and the senior service of the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya's armed forces. While it is the smallest branch of the SOS Imperial Armed Forces in terms of manpower, it tends to receive the majority of funding, much to the chagrin of the SOS Imperial Guard and Marine Corps. As of 3400, the SOS Imperial Navy is numerically one of the largest naval forces in the entire Koprulu Zone, with 518 warships totaling 46,000 points on the Stefan-Wylkins Scale of Composite Capabilities and Cost and even more ships currently under construction or planned. Organization The SOS Imperial Navy is divided into eleven sector commands and the Home Fleet. Sector Commands The eleven sector commands, one for each sector in the Holy Empire, are responsible for all space operations in their respective jurisdictions. System patrols are typically carried out by squadrons consisting of two Hirano class frigates, one Lee class destroyer, and one Tanigawa class cruiser, while the rest of the fleet is typically held in reserve at the sector capital. Typical Sector Defense Fleet Composition *2 x Bouken Desho Desho class battleship *4 x Nagaru Tanigawa class cruiser *8 x Wendee Lee class destroyer (4 x basic Lee class, 2 x Rial subclass, 2 x Beley subclass) *16 x Aya Hirano class frigate Home Fleet The SOS Imperial Navy Home Fleet essentially comprises all naval assets not currently attached to any of the eleven sector defense fleets. Elements of the Home Fleet are often divided into smaller taskforces to fulfill certain tasks; in practice, significant portions of the Home Fleet tend to be dispersed throughout the Holy Empire, typically to reinforce the various Sector Commands (particularly those in the colony regions). Total Home Fleet Composition (as of April 3401) *8 x Endless Eight class supercarrier *8 x Ushijima class heavy assault ship (to be officially commissioned in May 3401) *8 x Bouken Desho Desho class battleship *21 x Nagaru Tanigawa class cruiser *52 x Wendee Lee class destroyer (26 x basic Lee class, 13 x Rial subclass, 13 x Beley subclass) *144 x Aya Hirano class frigate Naval Aerospace Forces The basic unit of organization for manned aerospace fighters and gunships in SOS Imperial Navy service is the squadron, which typically consists of twelve craft. A carrier wing typically consists of three squadrons, though deviations are allowed according to aerospace craft and mission needs. Many SOS Imperial Navy squadrons were named after famous air force and naval aviation squadrons of the Shroomanian Commonwealth nations on Nova Terra. They would later achieve their own measure of fame during the SOS Imperial Navy's own conflicts, most notably during the Directorate War and the Great Crusade. Abridged List of Current Active SOS Imperial Navy Aerospace Squadrons *VFA-2 (Avalanche Squadron) *VF-4 (Crow Squadron) *VFA-5 (Stingray Squadron) *VF-18 (Windhover Squadron) *VF-11 (Her Majesty's Witches/Glorious Witches) *VF-28 (Garuda Squadron) *VF-31 (Storm Witches) *VFA-35 (Hammerhead Squadron) *VF-42 (Shinigami Squadron) *VF-66 (Galm Squadron) *VF-108 (Wardog Squadron/Ghosts of Razgriz) *VF-118 (Mobius Squadron) *VF-207 (Gryphus Squadron) *VF-501 (Strike Witches) *VF-502 (Brave Witches) *VF-503 (Typhoon Witches) *VF-504 (Ardor Witches) *VF-505 (Mirage Witches) *VF-506 (Noble Witches) *VF-507 (Silent Witches) *VF-508 (Mighty Witches) Rank Structure The commissioned officer and enlisted rank structures and insignia of the SOS Imperial Navy are based on those of the historic United States Navy. Enlisted personnel in the SOS Imperial Navy are identified by both their rank and their rating. The rank represents command seniority while rating is indicative of job specialty, the device for which is part of the rank insignia for all Petty Officers and Chief Petty Officers. Aerospace Craft Anaheim Electronics/Kyoto Aerospace SQF-8 Ghost The SQF-8 Ghost's main strengths are its relatively small size and low production costs; large numbers of these UCAVs are stored on board both the Monica Rial class light carriers and Endless Eight class supercarriers. Due to its short operational range, the SQF-8 is employed exclusively as an interceptor and ultra-light screen. Class Info: *Cost: $.125 (8 craft for $1) Kyoto Aerospace SF-18E/F Super Nightmare An improved version of the original SF-18 Nightmare, the SF-18E/F Super Nightmare was once the standard manned fighter of the SOS Imperial Navy, though it has recently been superceded by the SF-26 Messiah in the aerospace superiority role. Large numbers of the SF-18E/F still remain in service and are utilized primarily as anti-ship and anti-ground strike craft. Like all manned fighters in the SOS Imperial Navy, the SF-18E/F is fully atmosphere-capable. As part of a life-extension program for the SOS Imperial Navy's remaining SF-18E/Fs, a significant portion have been outfitted with extensive reconaissance and electronic warfare suites. These modified Super Nightmares, redesignated as SEF-18G Wild Weasels (named after the American fighters that pioneered the SEAD role), are utilized for jamming and suppression of enemy air and space defenses. Due to its near-identical flight performance to that of the basic SF-18E/F, the SEF-18G is fully capable of accompanying other fighters and bombers during all phases of an attack mission. Class Info: *Cost: $.25 (4 craft for $1) Shinsei Industries SF-26 Messiah The SF-26 Messiah can trace its design lineage all the way back to the legendary SF-1 Phoenix and SF-2 Valkyrie fighters, which formed the core of the SOS Imperial Navy's aerospace fighter corps in its early days. Much like its forebears (and the SF-18E/F Super Nightmare, which it is planned to fully replace in the aerospace superiority role), the SF-26 is a multipurpose atmospheric-capable fighter that can perform a variety of missions, from interception and escort to anti-ship and anti-ground operations. The addition of Fuel and Sensor Tactical (FAST) packs can extend the SF-26's range and sensor capabilities significantly. Class Info: *Cost: $.25 (4 craft for $1) Kyoto Aerospace SF-28 Demon The SF-28 Demon is a dedicated high-speed long-range interceptor and strike fighter, sacrificing maneuverability in exchange for speed, endurance, and firepower. While fully atmosphere-capable and more than able to hold its own in atmospheric combat, its design profile is clearly optimized for space flight. The SF-28's main distinguishing feature is its massive ventral-mounted railgun, which is essentially a reverse-engineered K-bolter due to the fact that its projectiles are coated in a rubiconium derivative that transmutes into a strong acid when ignited. Heavier versions of this weapon can also be found on the SB-7 King Tiger gunship and the Lisa Ann Beley class and Ushijima class assault ships. Class Info: *Cost: $.25 (4 craft for $1) Nergal Heavy Industries/Shinnakasu SB-7 King Tiger The SB-7 King Tiger is the standard fleet gunship and heavy bomber of the SOS Imperial Navy. A heavily modified derivative of the original SB-6 Tiger that preceded it, the SB-7's large size prevents it from being deployed aboard the Monica Rial class light carrier; the Endless Eight class supercarriers and Ushijima class heavy assault ships are the only vessels in the fleet large enough to carry it in significant numbers. Despite its large size, the SB-7 is extremely swift and agile, allowing it to double as an super-heavy fighter; in the right hands, it can easily keep up with smaller aerospace craft like the SF-18E/F and SF-26. Class Info: *Cost: $1 Ships ''Aya Hirano'' class frigate The workhorses of the SOS Imperial Navy's light combatants, the Aya Hirano class frigates are the embodiment of the SOS Imperial Navy's eternal quest to find a suitable compromise between quality and quantity. Tonnage-wise, they comprise roughly a third of the current Navy's disposition; they are also more than a match for the frigates and destroyers of most other nations' navies. Their strength relative to other light combatants and their sheer numbers allow them to capably fulfill a variety of roles, including fleet screening, anti-piracy operations, and general patrol. While the Hirano class does carry energy weapons and railguns, its primary armaments are its missile batteries. Class Info: *Cost: $50 *In service: 320 *Under construction: 0 *Retired: 0 *Destroyed: 0 *Carrying capacity: $0 combat (shuttles only) *Notable ships of the line: HSS Aya Hirano, HSS Tomokazu Sugita, HSS Minori Chihara, HSS Yuko Goto, HSS Daisuke Ono, HSS Natsuko Kuwatani, HSS Yuki Matsuoka, HSS Emiri Katou, HSS Kaori Fukuhara, HSS Aya Endo, HSS Aki Toyosaki, HSS Yoko Hikasa, HSS Satomi Sato, HSS Minako Kotobuki, HSS Ayana Taketatsu, HSS Norio Wakamoto, HSS Jun Fukuyama, HSS Yukana, HSS Takahiro Sakurai, HSS Ami Koshimizu, HSS Aoi Yuki, HSS Chiwa Saito, HSS Eri Kitamura, HSS Kaori Mizuhashi, HSS Ai Nonaka, HSS Saeko Chiba, HSS Rie Tanaka, HSS Kaori Nazuka, HSS Miyuki Sawashiro, HSS Mai Kadowaki, HSS Katsuyuki Konishi, HSS Marina Inoue, HSS Yukari Tamura, HSS Nana Mizuki, HSS Kana Ueda, HSS Sayaka Ohara, HSS Takehito Koyasu, HSS Akio Ohtsuka, HSS Koichi Yamadera, HSS Megumi Hayashibara, HSS Kotono Mitsuishi, HSS Houko Kuwashima, HSS Kikuko Inoue, HSS Ayako Kawasumi, HSS Shizuka Ito, HSS Maaya Sakamoto, HSS Yuu Asakawa, HSS Mai Nakahara, HSS Shinichiro Miki, HSS Shuichi Ikeda, HSS Keiji Fujiwara, HSS Hiroshi Kamiya, HSS Nobuyuki Hiyama, HSS Soichiro Hoshi, HSS Kenichi Suzumura, HSS Junichi Suwabe, HSS Yuichi Nakamura, HSS Daisuke Namikawa, HSS Showtaro Morikubo, HSS Yui Horie, HSS Tomokazu Seki, HSS Rie Kugimiya, HSS Kappei Yamaguchi, HSS Romi Paku, HSS Satoshi Hino, HSS Kana Hanazawa, HSS Megumi Nakajima, HSS Saki Fujita, HSS Asami Shinoda ''Wendee Lee'' class destroyer Initially designed as an enlarged version of the Aya Hirano class frigate, the Wendee Lee class destroyer as it is known today bears little outward resemblance to the Hirano class. Like the Hirano class on which it is based, the Lee carries energy weapons and railguns but is reliant on missiles for its primary armament. The increased size and modular design of the Lee class has allowed it to be adapted into two distinct subclasses. The Monica Rial subclass is a light carrier, sacrificing some of its offensive weaponry in exchange for a decently-sized complement of manned and unmanned fighters. The Lisa Ann Beley subclass is a dedicated planetary assault ship, carrying a large complement of SOS Imperial Guards and Marines and providing them with orbital support in the form of enhanced railgun batteries. Class Info: *Cost: $75 *In service: 140 (70 basic Lee class, 35 Rial subclass, 35 Beley subclass) *Under construction: 20 (10 basic Lee class, 5 Rial subclass, 5 Beley subclass) *Retired: 0 *Destroyed: 0 *Carrying capacity: [basic Lee class] $0 combat (shuttles only), [Rial subclass] $25 combat spacecraft (128 x SQF-8 Ghost, 36 x SF-18E/F Super Nightmare), [Beley subclass] $25 landing forces *Notable ships of the line: :basic Lee class :*HSS Wendee Lee, HSS Crispin Freeman, HSS Michelle Ruff, HSS Stephanie Sheh, HSS Johnny Yong Bosch, HSS Bridget Hoffman, HSS Kari Wahlgren, HSS Karen Strassman, HSS Kate Higgins, HSS Julie Ann Taylor, HSS Cristina Valenzuela, HSS Cassandra Lee Morris, HSS Shelby Lindley, HSS Yuri Lowenthal, HSS Kyle Hebert, HSS Hynden Walch, HSS Steven Blum, HSS Beau Billingslea, HSS Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, HSS Richard Epcar, HSS Kirk Thornton, HSS Michael McConnohie, HSS Jamieson Price, HSS Spike Spencer, HSS Amanda Winn Lee, HSS Tara Platt, HSS Liam O'Brien, HSS Mela Lee, HSS Mona Marshall, HSS Grant George, HSS Danielle Judovits, HSS Troy Baker, HSS Laura Bailey, HSS Dave Wittenberg, HSS Susan Dalian, HSS Megan Hollingshead, HSS Lara Jill Miller, HSS Dorothy Elias-Fahn, HSS Melissa Fahn, HSS Lex Lang, HSS Tony Oliver, HSS Dan Woren, HSS David Vincent, HSS Patrick Seitz, HSS David Lodge, HSS Richard Cansino, HSS Sam Riegel, HSS Derek Stephen Prince, HSS Michael Lindsay, HSS Doug Erholtz, HSS Steve Staley, HSS Wally Wingert, HSS David Hayter, HSS Cam Clarke, HSS Paul Eiding, HSS Quinton Flynn, HSS Debi Mae West, HSS Tara Strong, HSS Jennifer Hale, HSS D. C. Douglas :Rial subclass :*HSS Monica Rial, HSS Luci Christian, HSS Travis Willingham, HSS Colleen Clinkenbeard, HSS Vic Mignogna, HSS Caitlin Glass, HSS Aaron Dismuke, HSS Maxey Whitehead, HSS Kira Vincent-Davis, HSS Jamie Marchi, HSS Cherami Leigh, HSS Trina Nishimura, HSS J. Michael Tatum, HSS Brina Palencia, HSS Christopher Sabat, HSS Chris Patton, HSS Todd Haberkorn, HSS Greg Ayres, HSS Jason Liebrecht, HSS Eric Vale, HSS Jerry Jewell, HSS Justin Cook, HSS John Swasey, HSS Jason Douglas, HSS Hilary Haag, HSS Leah Clark, HSS Jessica Boone, HSS Tiffany Grant, HSS Shelley Calene-Black, HSS Christine Auten :Beley subclass :*HSS Lisa Ann Beley, HSS Cathy Weseluck, HSS Brad Swaile, HSS Alessandro Juliani, HSS Alex Zahara, HSS Richard Ian Cox, HSS Samuel Vincent, HSS Moneca Stori, HSS Kirby Morrow, HSS Kelly Sheridan, HSS Gary Chalk, HSS Scott McNeil, HSS David Kaye, HSS Trevor Devall, HSS Ted Cole, HSS Janyse Jaud, HSS Venus Terzo, HSS Maryke Hendrikse, HSS Nicole Bouma, HSS Brian Drummond, HSS Brian Dobson, HSS Michael Dobson, HSS Paul Dobson, HSS Matt Hill, HSS Chantal Strand, HSS Matthew Erickson, HSS Saffron Henderson, HSS Andrew Francis, HSS Gabe Khouth, HSS Michael Kopsa ''Nagaru Tanigawa'' class cruiser The workhorse of the SOS Imperial Navy's capital ship force, the Nagaru Tanigawa class cruiser follows the same design philosophy as the Aya Hirano and Wendee Lee classes in that it is intended to be a suitable compromise between quality and quantity. Equipped with railguns and energy weapons as its primary armaments, the Tanigawa class is a flexible design that can deliver quite the nasty punch for a ship of its size. Class Info: *Cost: $150 *In service: 65 *Under construction: 15 *Retired: 0 *Destroyed: 0 *Carrying capacity: $0 combat (shuttles only) *Notable ships of the line: HSS Nagaru Tanigawa, HSS Noizi Ito, HSS Tatsuya Ishihara, HSS Shinichiro Watanabe, HSS Shinichi Watanabe, HSS Satoshi Kon, HSS Goro Taniguchi, HSS Yoshiyuki Tomino, HSS Hiroyuki Imaishi, HSS Seiji Mizushima, HSS Akiyuki Shinbo, HSS Yutaka Yamamoto, HSS Hideaki Anno, HSS Go Nagai, HSS Osamu Tezuka, HSS Shoji Kawamori, HSS Shinji Aramaki, HSS Mamoru Oshii, HSS Leiji Matsumoto, HSS Yoshitoshi ABe, HSS Tsutomu Nihei, HSS Kosuke Fujishima, HSS Range Murata, HSS Tite Kubo, HSS Eiichiro Oda, HSS Masashi Kishimoto, HSS Akira Toriyama, HSS Hiromu Arakawa, HSS Oh! great, HSS Kohta Hirano, HSS Yasuhiro Nightow, HSS Ken Akamatsu, HSS Nisio Isin, HSS Ryohgo Narita, HSS Satsuki Igarashi, HSS Ageha Ohkawa, HSS Tsubaki Nekoi, HSS Mokona, HSS Yun Kouga, HSS Ume Aoki, HSS Yuu Watase, HSS Arina Tanemura, HSS Humikane Shimada, HSS Shigenori Soejima, HSS Hideo Kojima, HSS Gen Urobuchi, HSS Jun Maeda, HSS Ryukishi07, HSS Tony Taka ''Bouken Desho Desho'' class battleship Given that all ships of the class are named after songs (ancient Japanese songs deemed important to the Haruhiist faith, to be precise), the Bouken Desho Desho class battleships are (by human standards, at any rate) among the most bizarrely named fighting ships in all of known space. Despite their odd names and their relatively small size compared to the battleships of other nations, they are still highly capable ships in their own right, with more than enough power to effortlessly destroy smaller targets and give larger combatants a tough time. The Bouken Desho Desho class is also notable for being one of the most prolific battleship classes in all of known space, with thirty out of a planned forty ships currently in service. Among ships of similar value on the Stefan-Wylkins Scale, only the Byzantine Imperium's Scutum class cruisers, the Pfhor Empire's light battleships, and Tianguo's Type 51 battleships are more numerous. Class Info: *Cost: $300 *In service: 30 *Under construction: 10 *Retired: 0 *Destroyed: 0 *Carrying capacity: $0 combat (shuttles only) *Notable ships of the line: HSS Bouken Desho Desho, HSS Hare Hare Yukai, HSS God knows..., HSS Lost my music, HSS Koi no Mikuru Densetsu, HSS Parallel Days, HSS Yuki, Muon, Madobe Nite., HSS Mitsukete Happy Life, HSS Seishun Ii ja nai ka, HSS COOL EDITION, HSS Kentai Life Returns!, HSS Super Driver, HSS Tomare!, HSS Cagayake! Girls, HSS Don't Say "Lazy" ''Ushijima'' class heavy assault ship The Ushijima class heavy assault ship is intended to restore heavy planetary assault capability to the SOS Imperial Navy, which it has lacked ever since the previous class of heavy assault ships was decommissioned over a century ago. Like its forebears, it is designed to ferry a large quantity of SOS Imperial Guard and Marine Corps forces to a target and provide them with support in the form of orbital bombardment and its own small combat spacecraft component. The first eight ships of the Ushijima class were prematurely completed and rushed out of the yards in February 3401 in order to have them ready for the war against the Multiversal Empire of Happiness. Class Info: *Cost: $300 *In service: 8 *Under construction: 0 *Planned: 16, plus option for an additional 8 *Retired: 0 *Destroyed: 0 * Carrying capacity: $30 combat spacecraft (planned typical component: 24 x SF-18E/F Super Nightmare or SF-26 Messiah, 24 x SB-7 King Tiger), $120 marine landing forces *Notable ships of the line: HSS Ushijima, HSS Lenfried, HSS Saku, HSS Saya, HSS Kipi, HSS Midori Kanda, HSS Necoco, HSS Yun Kousaka *Planned ship names (temporary, subject to change): :Second batch :*HSS Misaki Hanamura, HSS Rinami, HSS Ami Hayase, HSS Arisa Mizuhara, HSS Wakame, HSS Minami Hazuki, HSS Iori, HSS Uri :Optional third batch :*HSS Mahore Himemiya, HSS Mai, HSS Aira, HSS Reika Himezaki, HSS Hachimaru, HSS Chamaro, HSS Yukiko Aida, HSS Yuuki Hizuki ''Endless Eight'' class supercarrier The largest ships currently fielded by the SOS Imperial Navy, the Endless Eight class supercarriers represent the ultimate embodiment of the Empress' wrath. Only eight have been built, but there are very few threats that would warrant the deployment of even one of these behemoths. Capable of ripping lesser warships to shreds or reducing entire worlds to ashes with their truly massive fighter complements, the Endless Eights are typically held in reserve, rarely leaving the Holy Empire's core sectors except in case of all-out war. Class Info: *Cost: $500 *In service: 8 *Under construction: 0 *Retired: 0 *Destroyed: 0 *Carrying capacity: $250 combat spacecraft (440 x SQF-8 Ghost, 180 x SF-18E/F Super Nightmare, 120 x SF-26 Messiah, 120 x SF-28 Demon, 120 x SB-7 King Tiger) *Notable ships of the line: HSS Endless Eight, HSS Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody, HSS Someday in the Rain, HSS Day of Sagittarius, HSS Live Alive, HSS Remote Island Syndrome, HSS Mystérique Sign, HSS Disappearance Notes and References Category:Space Navy